In a so-called convenience store more and more devices requiring data communication with a remote processing means have proved to be economically justified. Examples of such devices are the following:
Automatic Teller Machine (ATM) PA1 Credit/Debit Authorization Terminal PA1 Point of Sale Terminal PA1 Gasoline Tank Gauging Device PA1 Gasoline Pump-Island Terminal PA1 Ticket Vending Console PA1 Security System Device PA1 Video Rental Console
Where there are a large number of store locations under a common management in a given region, it would be highly desirable if each store could be linked to a central site via a single telephone line, and if the central site could in turn distribute the incoming data to the respective remote processing means such as a corporate network, a credit/debit network and a centralized center for check verification, video rental system processing, and the like.